1. This invention relates to the control or varying signals that control or vary the operation chiefly of motor driven devices, AC and/or DC. Signals are created, as a first step, to desired amplitude, frequency, phase, or baseband combination. They are further modulated and controlled or changed and transmitted. The received signal is amplified, demodulated and channeled for controlling desired functions from among many functions.